


Self Abuse

by Alhanais



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Harm, Threesome, Voyeurism, dub-con
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alhanais/pseuds/Alhanais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCTION: Tony Stark trouve le moyen d'espionner Loki, et ce qu'il va découvrir n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé de la vie du Dieu des Mensonges...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Self-Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370637) by Anonymous. 



> Auteur : Notkingyet
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers est de Marvel, l'histoire est de Notkingyet, je ne m'occupe que de la traduction.

Si Tony Stark était le genre de personne à suivre les protocoles, il aurait soumis des rapports réguliers sur le développement de son nouveau mouchard. (Ou, comme l'appellerait le S.H.I.E.L.D, son nouvel appareil d'écoute clandestine à capacité vidéo contrôlable à distance).

Cependant, Tony gardait ses dossiers pour lui et JARVIS, et il décida de tester l'appareil sur le terrain en l'accrochant à la cape de Loki au plein milieu d'un combat. Il y avait toujours la possibilité que les Avengers gagnerait et que tout ce que Tony obtiendrait serait la vidéo d'une cellule du S.H.I.E.L.D, mais Loki ne le déçut pas. Il tournait autour des Avengers, comme d'habitude, venant énerver Thor puis disparaissant en se téléportant ailleurs.

Cela demanda tout son self-control à Tony pour réprimer son sourire durant le débriefing d'après combat. Il lui vint à la seconde où il quitta le meeting pour retourner à son atelier, où il pourrait vérifier son mouchard en paix.

« Tout se passe bien, JARVIS ? » demanda Tony, sautillant pratiquement d'excitation sur le fauteuil faisant face à sa station de travail.

« Le mouchard a été déployé avec succès et reste indétectable par le sujet. »

« On a une vidéo? »

« Deux heure, quarante-deux minutes, trente-sept secondes pour le moment. »

« Bonne réponse . » Tony claqua des doigts. « Balance. »

Les vidéos apparurent sur les deux écrans en face de lui l'une en direct, et l'autre de ce qui avait déjà été enregistré. Un coup d'œil rapide à la vidéo en direct révéla ce qui semblait être une cuisine vide, petite mais élégante, avec ses plans de travail en granit et ses appareils en inox. Pas très différente de ce que Tony avait dans la plupart de ses maisons.

Tony regarda la vidéo enregistrée, qui commençait au moment où le mouchard s'était accroché à la cape de Loki. C'était étourdissant à voir, entre les éclats de vert quand la cape de Loki tournoyait devant l'objectif et les changements complets de scène quand il se téléportait.

« Avance rapide », dit Tony, s'adossant à son fauteuil pour regarder le flou à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant.

La bataille avec les Avengers se termina, mais Loki continua de se téléporter pendant environ vingt minutes avant d'arriver à sa destination : la cuisine que l'on voyait dans la vidéo en direct. Le mouchard sauta de sa cape et se déplaça à travers le sol et sur le mur, se nichant dans un coin du plafond. Avec la vidéo toujours en avance rapide, Loki parcourait son appartement à la vitesse de l'éclair, ce qui était amusant, mais pas vraiment ce que voulait Tony.

« Reviens en lecture normale », dit Tony.

Loki ralentit soudainement à sa foulée normale, revenant dans la cuisine après avoir enlevé son armure hors écran et s'étant changé en t-shirt et pantalon. Il s'assit confortablement à sa table, leva un bras en l'air et fit virevolter ses doigts. Un second Loki se matérialisa derrière lui, identique jusqu'à chaque pli de son t-shirt et fit un pas en arrière, regardant Loki avec une curiosité désinvolte.

« Pause ! » dit Tony. « JARVIS, isole les dix dernières seconde de la vidéo et copie les dans un nouveau dossier appelé 'Analyse magique'. »

« Bien, monsieur. »

« Lecture. »

Loki se leva et prit le visage du clone dans ses mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es magnifique », lui dit-il.

Le clone ouvrit de grands yeux surpris puis eu un sourire malicieux.

« Non, vraiment ! » dit Loki, roucoulant pratiquement ses compliments. « Tu l'es ! »

Le clone eut un rire. Loki le lâcha et inclina son siège en arrière, balançant gracieusement la chaise sur deux pieds. Le clone prit une chaise à côté de Loki et se pencha en avant, posant son menton sur ses poings. Il écouta attentivement tandis que Loki faisait un récit détaillé de son combat contre les Avengers. Il était un public parfait, riant et haletant aux bons moments.

Tony, pendant ce temps, fixait l'écran, sa bouche tordue en une grimace de confusion. Quoiqu'il s'était imaginé que Loki faisait pendant son temps libre, ce n'était pas ça.

De plus, il était pratiquement sûr que Loki exagérait certains détails de l'histoire, particulièrement quant à la manière rapide et sans risque avec laquelle il avait vaincu les Avengers. Ce n'avait pas vraiment pas été le plus fier moment de l'équipe de supers héros, mais quand même. Ils avaient réussi quelques bons coups. Le moins que Loki pouvait faire était-

Le fil des pensées de Tony fut interrompu par un cliquetis venant de la vidéo en direct.

« Pause. » Il pivota son siège face à l'autre écran, où un Loki quelque peu ébouriffé appuyait sur le bouton start d'une machine à café quasi aussi luxueuse que celle de Tony. Tony attendit que quelque chose se passe, mais Loki continuait à se tenir au comptoir de sa cuisine, regardant son café couler.

Juste au moment où Tony allait arrêter sa surveillance en direct et retourner à « Tout Sur La Vie du Dieu des Mensonges », le clone de Loki, désormais torse nu, entra dans la cuisine. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Loki, le faisant se retourner et attrapa ses lèvres en un baiser affamé.

La mâchoire de Tony se décrocha.

Loki se recula et sourit avec indulgence à son double, qui répondit en passant une main aux longs doigts fins dans les cheveux de Loki et continua à planter des baisers sur son cou gracile. Loki se lécha les lèvres, et le clone s'agenouilla devant lui, défaisant habilement les attaches de son pantalon.

Il était impossible pour Tony de voir exactement ce qu'il se passait, à cause de la position du mouchard dans le coin du plafond. Peu importe ce que le clone faisait en bas, cela faisait soupirer lourdement Loki, qui se mordait les lèvres, ses paupières fermées.

Tony passa en revue toutes les équations qu'il avait mémorisé dans sa longue et légendaire carrière d'enfant prodige devenu un génie de la technologie. Aucune ne réussit à le distraire de l'étroitesse grandissante dans son jean taché de cambouis. Chaque chiffre et symbole qu'il invoquait palissait en comparaison de la vision de Loki ondulant des hanches, ses mains plongées dans les fins cheveux noirs de son clone.

Tony pouvait résoudre ce problème. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de dire à JARVIS de couper la vidéo. Au diable ça, il n'avait même pas à dire un mot. Il pouvait atteindre l'écran et l'éteindre manuellement. Appuyer sur le bouton. Il était parfaitement capable d'appuyer sur le bouton. Il était encore en plein possession de ses moyens.

C'est à ce moment que Loki repoussa le clone de son sexe dressé et hocha du menton en direction de la table de la cuisine.

Le clone sourit, du même sourire exaspérant que Loki, le même qu'il avait lorsque Mjolnir volait en direction de sa tête et passait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il s'avança vers la table, appuyant l'arrière de ses cuisses contre le bord.

Loki le suivit, plaça une main sur chacune de ses épaules et l'allongea sur le dos. Il se pencha, s'introduisant entre les cuisses écartées de son clone et inclina sa tête pour un baiser profond.

Inconsciemment, Tony réalisa que la voix murmurant « putain » encore et encore était la sienne, tout comme la main qui le caressait distraitement à travers son jean. Il considéra brièvement retirer l'appendice gênant au laser mais décida de l'utiliser pour agripper le bras de son fauteuil en une poigne punitive, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'écran.

Loki remonta sa main le long de la cuisse de son clone dans une longue caresse, et le pantalon de son double scintilla avant de disparaître tout simplement. Il retira son propre pantalon de manière moins magique, et posa un des genoux du clone sur son épaule.

« Tu ne vas pas, » haleta Tony.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut forcé de conclure que si, c'était exactement ce que Loki allait faire, alors qu'il le regardait baiser son propre double sur la table de sa cuisine.

Le clone arqua son dos lorsque Loki le pénétra, sans douleur visible de la part de Tony. Apparemment, Loki avait un sort de lubrification sous la main. Tony se demanda brièvement si ce genre de situation arrivait suffisamment souvent pour que Loki ait à préparer ce type de sort. Ses questionnement prirent fin lorsque les images en face de lui lui court-circuitèrent le cerveau une fois de plus.

Loki prit le sexe du clone dans sa main, le caressant au même rythme que ses coups de hanches lascifs. Il leva son autre main en l'air, et fit tournoyer ses doigts brusquement. Un second clone se matérialisa derrière lui, entièrement nu, et s'avança pour poser ses mains arachnéennes sur les hanches pâles de Loki. Il pressa ses lèvres sur sa nuque, et celui-ci tourna la tête pour rencontrer son baiser.

Tony trouva de nouveau sa main sur son pantalon, et abandonna.

« Tourne-toi », dit Loki au clone sur la table, se retirant complètement de lui et se reculant pour lui donner suffisamment d'espace pour se retourner. Le clone roula sur le ventre obligeamment et se pencha, posant sa tête sur ses mains. Loki le repénétra rapidement, provoquant un soupir puis des gémissements alors qu'il établissait un rythme plus soutenu.

Le clone derrière Loki continuait ses services, parcourant de ses lèvres les lobes de Loki jusqu'à la base de sa nuque, appuyant ses caresses de baiser légers et d'autres qui lui laissaient des marques. Ses mains parcouraient sa poitrine et ses flancs, appréciant sa musculature fine.

Tony lécha ses lèvres inconsciemment alors qu'il luttait avec la fermeture éclair de son jean, ses yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran. Après ce qu'il sembla être une éternité, il réussit afin à le défaire et commença à se caresser pour de bon.

Sur l'écran, les mouvements de Loki se ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter. Il attrapa une des mains du clone debout derrière lui et l'amena à ses lèvres, suçant son majeur fin.

« Putain de petit bâtard, » grogna Tony, autant à lui qu'à Loki.

Le clone debout laissa son autre main tomber pour agripper la taille de Loki et avança ses hanches, s'enfonçant lentement dans son maître. Loki se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, pour réprimer un son ou un sourire, Tony n'était pas sûr.

Le clone sur la table regarda au-dessus de son épaule avec impatience, et Loki passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'assurant d'un murmure qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié.

Son double derrière lui sourit vicieusement avant de se retirer de Loki presque entièrement et de le pénétrer de nouveau. Loki haleta et eut un rire, laissant le clone debout marquer le rythme pour les trois d'entre eux. Il glissa sa main autour du sexe du premier clone, le masturbant au rythme de ses coups de hanches, et baissa sa tête pour poser un baiser sur l'arrière de sa nuque. Le double soupira son appréciation, son soupir se transformant en gémissement alors que les coups de boutoir de Loki devenaient de plus en plus profonds.

Les mains du clone debout continuèrent de se balader, avant de se poser sur les fesses de Loki, une main sur chaque, les serrant suffisamment fort pour y laisser des marques de doigts. Il accéléra le rythme, s'enfonçant dans Loki comme s'il voulait devenir un avec lui à nouveau. Loki ne sembla pas s'en plaindre, bien que la langue du clone lui léchant le cou aurait pu servir de distraction.

Même si le clone debout lui prenait beaucoup de son attention, Loki la transféra sur le clone étendu sur la table. Il lui caressa le dos et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se penchant pour lui lécher l'oreille et lui murmurer des choses que le micro de Tony n'arrivait pas à capter, mais qui semblait plaire énormément à son double.

Tony murmura des obscénités alors que le clone sur la table éjaculait avec un cri rauque, son dos s'arquant contre la poitrine de Loki. Il était déterminé à durer aussi longtemps que Loki, mais le bâtard ne rendait pas la tâche facile. Tony survécu à peine au second clone, donc les coups de boutoir s'arrêtèrent alors qu'il plantait ses dents dans l'épaule de Loki.

« Putain, » haleta Tony après son propre orgasme, ses yeux toujours rivés à l'écran.

Le visage de Loki se crispait sous l'extase, sa tête jetée en arrière, sa gorge fine exposée, sa bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le clone étendu sur la table sous lui. Le double derrière lui remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules, et embrassa la marque de ses dents qu'il y avait laissé.

Moins d'une minute d'épuisement post-coïtal après, Loki fit disparaître le clone derrière lui d'un simple mouvement d'épaule et se releva, glissant hors du clone sur la table. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et se redressa sur ses coudes, levant un sourcil vers son maître.

« Quel désordre nous avons fait, » murmura Loki. « Nettoie, veux-tu ? »

Le clone jeta un coup d'œil à la table, sourit à Loki et inclina sa tête pour lécher les traînées de son propre sperme.

Tony oublia un instant comment respirer.

Le clone finit sa tâche un peu plus lentement que nécessaire, faisant un travail incroyablement soigné. Loki le regardait avec un sourire appréciateur, sa tête penchée sur un côté. Quand ce fut fini, il posa sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête, ses doigts arachnéens de nouveau enchevêtrés dans les cheveux sombres, et la ramena à lui pour un dernier baiser. Le clone disparut alors qu'il caressait son dos, le laissant embrasser l'air pendant une fraction de seconde.

La mâchoire de Tony resta ouverte tandis qu'il regardait Loki se nettoyer d'un mouvement de la main. Loki remit son pantalon, alla jusqu'à l'évier, se lava les mains, puis prit le café qu'il avait préparé au début de tout ce débâcle et se servit une tasse.

« JARVIS, » dit Tony, d'une voix étranglée et distraite. « Dis moi que nous avons enregistré tout ça. »

« En effet, monsieur, » dit JARVIS. Tony remercia silencieusement l'IA de ne pas le juger à voix haute.

Alors que Tony regardait Loki siroter son café tiède et sortir de la cuisine, il prit deux décisions importantes. La première-

« JARVIS, fais en sorte que le mouchard suive Loki partout où il lui est possible de le faire sans se faire découvrir. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Et la seconde était qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que Fury mette un jour la main sur cette vidéo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Violence.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Loki ne chercha pas à combattre les Avengers. Cependant, il passa beaucoup de temps seul dans son appartement. Tony développa une sorte de routine, ordonnant à JARVIS de regarder les bandes vidéo et d'en extraire tout ce qui paraissait intéressant afin que Tony puisse le regarder pendant son temps libre. A chaque fois qu'il prenait une pause dans la reconfiguration son armure ou l'entraînement avec l'équipe ou même, Dieu le pardonne, son travail de création pour son entreprise, il allait dans son sous-sol, fermait tout à clé, et regardait le 'Loki Show'.

Il avait fait séparer les fichiers à JARVIS en deux catégories : « Bordel !* », pour quand Loki utilisait ses clones pour se coiffer ou parler d'un film, et « Putain ! *», pour quand Loki et ses clones devenaient un peu plus intimes. Même si « Bordel ! » était amusant, Tony préférait « Putain ! ». Il était en train de re-regarder une scène particulièrement intéressante dans le jacuzzi de Loki lorsque l'alarme de sa villa se déclencha.

Tony ferma rapidement le fichier et s'empressa d'enfiler son amure d'Iron Man, maudissant le jour où il avait rejoint le boysband stupide de Fury. Il retira ses malédictions quand il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas ces fichiers s'il n'était pas un Avenger. Avoir fait ces vidéos au nez et à la barbe du S.H.I.E.L.D en valait vraiment la peine. Ça et le fait de sauver le monde, évidemment.

Les choses devinrent quelque peu gênantes quand il arriva au Metropolitan Museum of Art et découvrit que lui et les autres Avengers était censés neutraliser l'homme auquel il pensait en se branlant quelques minutes plus tôt

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Tony du ton le plus décontracté possible alors que Loki utilisait sa magie pour projeter une voiture garée là sur Hulk. Ce dernier explosa la voiture et en lança une en retour sur Loki, qui esquiva le projectile et disparut. Il réapparut derrière Hulk et lui tapa sur l'épaule avec son sceptre, disparaissant de nouveau avant que Hulk ne se retourne et hurle de rage de trouver sa proie manquante.

« A quoi est-ce que tu crois que ça ressemble ? » dit la voix de Hawkeye à travers le canal de communication. Il était positionné sur le toit du Museum, ayant une vue sur toute la scène dans la rue en contrebas. « Quelqu'un est en train de faire un caprice. »

« Loki essaie de voler une ancienne baguette magique égyptienne. » dit la voix de Captain America, suivie par l'apparition de son bouclier traçant un arc dans l'air en direction de Loki. Au moment où il aurait dû le heurter, Loki disparut avec un ricanement sonore. Il réapparut de l'autre côté de la rue, et envoya un éclair d'énergie vert au Capitaine, dont le bouclier revint à peine à temps pour le parer.

« Attendez, les égyptiens avaient des baguettes magiques ? » dit Tony.

« Je sais, hein ? » dit Hawkeye. « Qui l'eut cru ? Elles ressemblent plus à des boomerangs qu'autre chose,mais- »

Son bavardage fut interrompu quand il roula sur le côté pour esquiver une explosion magique de Loki, qui était apparu soudainement derrière lui sur le toit.

« – J'imagine qu'elles le sont réellement. Loki semble le croire, en tout cas. »

« Moins de bavardage sur la ligne et plus de bagarre avec Loki! » Dit Captain America.

« Bien parlé! » déclara Thor, atterrissant rapidement derrière Hawkeye en faisant un petit cratère là où il se posa. Il envoya Mjolnir d'un simple lancer qui aurait écrasé la tête de Loki si ce dernier était resté en place au lieu de disparaître dans un brouillard vert.

Tony soupira et vola plus haut, étudiant la zone du dessus. Cela allait finir comme chaque bataille avec Loki, les Avengers allaient échouer, Loki s'enfuirait avec ce qu'il essayait de voler et rentrerait chez lui pour célébrer ça en couchant avec un de ses clones.

En fait, cette dernière partie ne semblait pas si mal. Tony se retrouva à espérer que Loki se dépêcherait de gagner.

« Sur votre gauche, monsieur. »

« Merci JARVIS, » dit Tony, se retournant pour faire face à l'endroit que JARVIS indiquait sur ses écrans, ses répulseurs sortis et prêts à tirer. Mais il n'y avait rien en face de lui.

« JARVIS, tu te sens bien ? »

« Mon analyse n'indique aucun mauvais fonctionnement. »

« Ok, parce que tu me dis que Loki est là alors qu'il n'y a- »

Avec un éclair de lumière verte éblouissante, Loki apparut précisément là où JARVIS avait dit qu'il serait et visa la tête de Tony avec son sceptre.

« Merde. » Tony se propulsa dans les airs, évitant de justesse l'explosion magique.

Loki disparut de nouveau, cette fois se manifestant dans la rue en contrebas juste devant Black Widow, qui roula en dehors de son champ d'attaque et répliqua avec son Dard de Veuve. L'arme traversa juste l'endroit où Loki aurait dû se trouver.

« Approximativement 135 degrés vers la droite monsieur. »

« Tu es sûr de ça ? » dit Tony alors qu'il se tournait pour viser un endroit vide dans les airs.

« Selon mes calculs, Loki devrait être là dans précisément- »

Loki apparut. Tony tira, presque sans conviction, s'attendant à que ce Loki esquive. A la place, Loki se prit le tir du répulseur en plein dans la poitrine. Cela l'envoya à la renverse dans un mur voisin, où il resta suspendu une fraction de seconde en l'air, fixant Tony avec un regard de choc et de colère avant de plonger vers le sol. Il disparut avant de l'atteindre.

« Enfin ! » dit Hawkeye.

Tony fixa l'endroit où Loki était précédemment. « Ce n'est pas que je me plaigne, JARVIS, mais comment est-ce que tu fais ça? »

« J'ai surveillé l'activité magique de Loki pendant pas moins de neuf jours, monsieur. Il laisse une signature énergétique très distincte. »

Ah oui. La raison officielle pour laquelle il avait créé le mouchard. Tony sourit dans son casque et fit une pirouette de victoire dans les airs.

« Juste au dessus de vous, monsieur. »

Tony se renversa sur le dos et tira avant de voir Loki. Il le toucha encore, cette fois-ci à l'épaule. Loki avait l'air plus en colère que jamais lorsqu'il disparut.

« 90 degrés à la gauche de Hulk », dit JARVIS.

« J'y vais ! » dit Tony, plongeant vers la rue. Il atterrit et visa avec sa paume l'endroit où il pouvait voir commencer à se former une brume vert pâle entre lui et Hulk, qu'il n'aurait jamais remarquée s'il ne l'avait pas cherchée.

« Iron Man ! » dit Captain America. « Qu'est-ce que vous- »

Tony n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que Loki ne se manifeste de nouveau, faisant face à Hulk. Tony lui tira dans le dos. Loki trébucha, plongeant vers l'avant juste à temps pour esquiver le coup de poing de Hulk, puis roula sur le côté avant de disparaître à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cap ? » dit Tony, incapable de ne pas laisser transparaître sa joie dans sa voix. La bataille entre la science et la magie durait depuis trop longtemps, et la science gagnait enfin.

Un long soupir se fit entendre sur la communication. « La prochaine fois, dites-moi quand vous allez tenter quelque chose qui ressemble à un tir ami, » dit le Capitaine.

« Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance ? » dit Tony. Il éleva son armure dans les air une nouvelle fois afin d'avoir une meilleure vue du champ de bataille, prêt à aller là où Loki choisirait de réapparaître.

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, mais de communication, » dit Captain America. « Comment est-ce que vous saviez que Loki allait être là ? »

« JARVIS trace sa signature énergétique, » dit Tony. « En parlant de ça, JARVIS, où est-ce qu'il va se montrer ensuite ? »

« Il semble que Loki ait quitté le champ de bataille, monsieur. »

« Attends, c'est vrai ? » dit Hawkeye. Tony zooma sur lui et Thor sur le toit. Hawkeye avait l'air quasi aussi joyeux que Tony. Thor semblait un peu déconfit, à en juger par ses épaules tombantes et sa poigne ballante sur Mjolnir.

« Pour le moment. » dit le Capitaine, prenant la direction de l'équipe une nouvelle fois. « Nettoyons cet endroit. »

Tony passa la plupart du débriefing post-bataille à se demander ce que Loki faisait en ce moment-même. Comme cela lui avait pris un moment pour rentrer chez lui après leur dernier combat, il n'était peut-être pas encore arrivé. Quand il le serait, il retirerait son armure- non, il le ferait faire par un de ses clones, doucement pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures, qui se manifesteraient par de bénignes mais très impressionnantes ecchymoses. Puis le clone commencerait à l'embrasser pour qu'il aille mieux, et Loki lui rendrait son baiser, et la scène tournerait en un tendre et doux-

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire, Stark ? » dit Fury.

Tony se redressa sur son siège et se força à mettre de côté ses rêveries, même s'il n'arrêta pas de sourire.

Son sourire était toujours en place après que le débriefing soit terminé et qu'il soit autorisé à rentrer à sa villa et à son atelier au sous-sol. Il alluma les écrans d'un claquement de doigts et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil de bureau.

« La vidéo en direct, JARVIS ! » dit-il en claquant des mains.

L'image apparut sur l'écran : l'appartement de Loki, son salon, décoré sobrement avec des tapis, murs et canapé de couleur crème, qui tous étaient impeccables et immaculés.

Sauf pour cette curieuse trace rouge-orange sur un bras du canapé.

Et les éclaboussures rosées sur le mur à côté de la porte menant au couloir.

Et la traînée rouge sur le tapis allant hors de la pièce jusqu'à une paire de bottes qui se faisait traîner dans le couloir.

Tony fronça ses sourcils de confusion alors que le mouchard glissait le long du plafond, obéissant à sa programmation de suivre Loki. Il y avait un curieux son plaintif venant de la vidéo, et Tony ouvrit la bouche pour demander à JARVIS de réaliser un diagnostic sur le micro du mouchard, avant que la caméra ne se recentre et que toute la scène soit visible.

Loki avançait dans le couloir, son visage tordu de rage, son armure à demi retirée le laissant torse nu avec des ecchymoses noircissants sur tout son torse, les séquelles des tirs des répulseurs d'Iron Man. Il avait invoqué un de ses clones dans une tenue identique, avec les mêmes blessures, et le traînait par les cheveux à travers le couloir.

Le gémissement étrange venait de la bouche du clone, alors qu'il attrapait le poignet de Loki et frappait ses jambes, essayant de se remettre sur ses pieds et de soulager un peu la pression sur son cuir chevelu. Du sang coulait de son nez qui enflait rapidement.

Les yeux de Tony s'agrandirent. Ce n'était pas la scène pour laquelle il avait signé.

« Vas-tu arrêter ces misérables plaintes! » dit Loki, tirant sur les cheveux du clone d'un coup sec sur le dernier mot. Cela lui fit pousser un cri de douleur, et Loki attrapa son double par le bras, le jetant en avant dans la chambre. Le clone atterrit à quatre pattes; quand il tenta de s'éloigner en rampant, Loki l'arrêta en écrasant sa cheville de son pied.

« Une mission si simple ! » asséna-t'il par dessus les implorations incohérentes de son clone. « Récupérer un seul artefact, à peine surveillé ! Et tu réussis encore à échouer. Ceci dit, l'échec n'est pas vraiment nouveau pour toi, non ? »

Il fit tourner son poignet en l'air et un fouet à l'air mortel apparut dans sa main. Il cingla le plancher avec et Tony et le clone tressaillirent tous deux alors qu'il se fendillait.

« Détruire Jotunheim ? » cria Loki. « Quel genre de plan est-ce que c'était ? Même Thor, la quintessence de l'idiotie, savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il a fallu que tu y ailles et que tu lui. Donnes. Raison ! »

Loki souligna ces derniers mots de trois coups de fouet assourdissants, le cuir venant directement frapper les reins du clone.

« Pas un seul instant de raison ! » continua Loki, faisant pleuvoir les coups sur le clone, qui gémissait et se tordait sans défense sur le sol. « Non, ce n'était que Odin par ci, et Le Père de Toute Chose par là et- » avec une voix de fausset « -'pourquoi papa ne m'aime pas ?' Regarde toi ! Voilà ta réponse ! Pas étonnant que tu ne puisses jamais gagner ! »

Le clone s'accrocha au montant du lit et tenta de s'éloigner de son maître furieux. Loki ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Lâchant son fouet, il se jeta sur le clone et le plaqua sur le dos avant de lui enfoncer fermement son genoux dans l'aine. Le clone cria de douleur et essaya de se replier sur lui-même, mais Loki l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière afin de pouvoir lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Son double couvrit son visage avec ses mains et Loki lui brisa les doigts, puis l'attrapa par le poignet et maintint son bras tendu avant de le frapper à l'arrière du coude, brisant l'articulation et lui déboîtant l'épaule pour faire bonne mesure.

Alors que le clone gémissait d'angoisse et tentait de réconforter son bras cassé avec celui encore bon, Loki écarta ses deux membres de son torse et le roua de coups de poing désordonnés, laissant des bleus immenses fleurir sur son passage. Tony entendit au moins deux côtes craquer sous la punition. Le bras encore intact du clone vint de nouveau gêner Loki et il fut lui aussi cassé. Ses cris furent interrompus par un deuxième coup de poing désinvolte à la mâchoire. Loki emplit l'air de ses propres cris.

« Inutile ! Stupide ! Lâche ! Tu n'es rien ! Rien ! _Rien_ !**

Sa main gauche étroitement refermée sur la gorge du clone, il leva sa main droite et invoqua une de ses dagues habituelles. Tony regarda la scène avec horreur alors que Loki armait la lame et se préparait à frapper.

Le clone réussi à bouger ses doigts faiblement, et Loki disparut.

Tony cligna des yeux.

Loki- car la silhouette brisée et ensanglantée sur le sol n'était pas un clone, mais Loki lui-même, réalisa Tony- restait étendu à terre, son souffle faible et tremblant. La caméra sur le mouchard était en suffisamment haute définition pour apercevoir les traces de larmes coulant sur son visage parmi les ecchymoses. Tony souhaita avoir choisi un modèle moins perfectionné.

Bon sang, Tony voulait que Loki bouge. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un cadavre à chaque minute qui passait.

« Devrions-nous informer les autorités, monsieur ? » demanda JARVIS .

Tony se recula, tiré de sa stupeur horrifiée. « Quoi ? »

« Il semble mal en point. Les installations du S.H.I.E.L.D pourrait être très utiles pour fournir une assistance médicale. »

« Et comment est-ce qu'on explique le fait que j'ai espionné sa cachette sans rien leur dire ? »

« Il y a quelques lois sur l'assistance à personne en danger qui devraient nous protéger de toute poursuite légale. »

Tony avait donné une personnalité à JARVIS, mais il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir donné une conscience. Il passa une main sur son visage, soupira profondément et retourna vers l'écran.

Loki n'avait toujours pas bougé. Tony était en train d'envisager de dire « et puis merde ! » et d'appeler le S.H.I.E.L.D pour une intervention médicale quand Loki s'agita à nouveau. Ses lèvres remuèrent sur ses dents serrées, disant des mots trop doucement pour que le mouchard puisse les distinguer, et son bras gauche se ré-emboita de lui même dans son articulation. Sa cage thoracique se tordit et se remit en place toute seule sous sa peau. Si la crispation rigide de ses doigts était une indication de ce qu'il se passait, ses mains, son bras droit et son épaule gauche semblaient faire de même.

Lentement, Loki se redressa et chancela sur ses pieds, agrippant le montant de son lit d'une main et s'appuyant lourdement sur lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration, repoussa ses cheveux de son visage et boita vers la cuisine.

« Monsieur ? » insista JARVIS.

« Donne-moi une minute, » dit Tony, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Tous ces enregistrements, des heures et des heures de Loki se parlant à lui-même, travaillant avec lui-même, baisant avec lui-même. Tony avait tout vu et s'en était amusé. Et maintenant ça …

Tony pressa sa main sur sa bouche, tentant de repousser la bile qui lui montait à la gorge.

Le mouchard, toujours programmé pour suivre Loki, se déplaça le long du plafond jusque dans la cuisine. Loki apparut de nouveau à l'écran, penché sur l'évier, une main de chaque côté. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait ne couvrait pas tout à fait ses sanglots étouffés.

«Éteins tout, » dit Tony.

« Monsieur ? » dit Jarvis.

« Le mouchard, les écrans, tout ! » le coupa Tony. « Arrête l'ensemble du programme ! »

L'atelier devint noir. Tony resta assis là, fixant le vide pour ce qui sembla être des heures avant de quitter son siège, et se diriger vers son bar pour se servir un coup, deux coups, trois coups...

Un nombre indéterminé de verres plus tard, il était de retour à son atelier, les écrans allumés, supervisant le transfert de toutes les vidéos qu'il avait enregistrées sur un fin disque dur portable. Une fois cela fait, il supprima les originaux de son serveur et envoya un email.

_J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient. Donne-moi une heure et un endroit. Je suis désolé._

_*_ Les noms des dossiers en anglais sont « What the hell » et « What the fuck ». Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver mieux que ce j'ai choisi pour la traduction en français, donc si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas :D

 _**_ Dans la fic originale, l'auteur utilise les termes « Agr! Nithing! Nithing! _Nithing!_ »

« **Nithing** » vient du vieux norrois (ou vieil islandais) **niðingr** et du vieil anglais **niðing.** Il signifie « Un vile lâche, un abjecte scélérat, le pire des vauriens ».

« **Agr** » (ou « **argr** ») est une insulte utilisée pour traiter quelqu'un de lâche, et dont la gravité était telle que les anciennes lois scandinaves permettaient de demander rétribution si cette accusation ne pouvait être justifiée. Il pouvait aussi signifier le rôle passif d'un homme dans des activités homosexuelles, ainsi que le fait d'être un sorcier.

Devant la difficulté d'interprétation de ces termes, j'ai choisi d'essayer de faire ressentir le désespoir et le sentiment de ne rien valoir de Loki, plutôt que de tenter une vraie traduction :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tony se réveilla avec un mal de crâne lancinant et à peu près cinq cents mails non lus dans sa boîte, dont un seul piqua son intérêt. Il lui donnait un endroit (une adresse qui, une fois googlée, se révéla être un café de quartier), une heure (« Demain après-midi, quinze heures »), et un bref message (« Tu es bien plus intelligent que je ne le pensais, si tu as pu trouver cette adresse email. Sois assuré qu'elle ne fonctionnera plus. »)

Tony cligna des yeux, relu le mail, et regarda l'horloge dans le coin de son écran. « 14h14 » lui annonçait-elle.

Quarante minutes paniquées de douche, d'habillement et de conduite plus tard, Tony entra avec hésitation dans le café. C'était un jour calme, ou une heure calme, et le lieu était relativement peu empli. La barista semblait franchement s'ennuyer alors qu'elle essuyait le comptoir et réarrangeait les pots remplis de pailles et d'agitateurs. Comme la plupart des boutiques du coin, sa clientèle de base consistait en des vingtenaires branchés habillés de jean slim et de casquettes plates. C'était l'un des peu d'endroits où Tony pouvait trouver des gens avec des moustaches et des boucs aussi élaborés et méticuleusement entretenus que les siens.

Il eut des difficultés à repérer Loki, et passa quelques minutes à errer dans le café mal éclairé, regardant dans les recoins de bois sombre, et s'excusant d'un sourire lorsque tout ce qu'il trouvait était des écrivains en herbe recroquevillés avec méfiance derrière leur Macbook, et des couples androgynes créant des liens en partageant un projet de tricot. La dernière banquette dans le coin le plus éloigné de la boutique contenait une grande silhouette élancée habillée d'un manteau noir et d'une écharpe à rayures vertes, assis, son menton posé sur sa main, regardant le temps humide et pluvieux par la fenêtre. Il avait l'air trop serein pour être l'homme brisé et abattu que Tony avait vu en vidéo, mais une fraction de seconde de son regard en coin d'un vert perçant ne laissa aucun doute sur son identité. Tony passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers lui.

« Alors, pourquoi ici ? » demanda Tony alors qu'il se glissait sur le siège en face de Loki, qui le regarda à peine alors qu'il approchait.

« Vous les Avengers êtes notoirement peu enclins à mettre en danger la vie d'innocents, » déclara Loki, d'un ton presque ennuyé. Il enleva sa main de son menton mais continua à regarder par la fenêtre. « Le café est calme, mais contient assez de civils pour vous faire hésiter, toi et tes probables renforts, avant de m'attaquer. »

« Et si tout le monde ici était un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D ? » dit Tony.

« Possible, mais peu probable, » répondit Loki, se penchant en arrière sur son siège et tapotant négligemment ses doigts sur la tasse dans ses mains. « Quand bien même, je doute qu'ils poseraient un problème. » Il prit une autre gorgée, regardant finalement Tony dans les yeux. « Je crois que tu veux me donner quelque chose qui m'appartient. »

Tony sortit le disque dur de la poche de sa veste et le fit glisser sur la table jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pile entre lui et Loki. Une expression de légère surprise passa sur le visage de Loki, avant de disparaître.

« C'est à moi ? » demanda Loki, en posant l'index sur l'appareil.

« Maintenant, oui. » dit Tony.

Loki baissa les yeux sur le disque, puis sur Tony de nouveau, avec une expression d'impatience ennuyée qu'il n'était pas rare de voir lorsque Loki avait affaire avec ceux qu'il appelait mortels. « J'espérais quelque chose d'un peu plus vintage. Peut-être plus égyptien. »

« Désolé, pas de baguette magique aujourd'hui, » répondit Tony. « Juste un disque dur flambant neuf de chez Stark Industries. »

« Et en quoi est-ce à moi ? »

Tony avait prévu d'être direct et franc à ce sujet, vraiment, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, il trouva bien plus difficile qu'il ne se l'était imaginé de regarder le supervilain dans les yeux et d'admettre qu'il l'avait espionné dans ses moments les plus intimes. Il referma sa bouche, hésita, et opta pour une approche en douceur.

« Tu te demandes sûrement comment j'ai pu prévoir tes mouvements la dernière fois que nous avons combattu. »

Loki leva un sourcil, mais ne sembla pas autrement perturbé par le changement de sujet. « J'admets une légère curiosité. »

« Ta magie laisse une signature énergétique très distincte, » dit Tony. « J'ai développé un programme pour la repérer. »

« Et consumé par la culpabilité d'utiliser des méthodes que le fils d'Odin déclarerait déshonorantes, tu viens m'offrir le programme, » répondit Loki, jetant un nouveau regard au disque dur. Sa voix dégoulinait presque de condescendance alors qu'il ajouta, « Comme c'est noble de ta part. »

Tony grimaça intérieurement. Il savait que Loki était sarcastique, mais il n'avait aucune idée, pas la moindre putain d'idée, quand à l'étendue du comportement « déshonorant » de Tony. Et si Loki était au courant, Tony ne pensait pas qu'il s'arrêterait à de simples sarcasmes. Cet aveu semblait être la pire de ses idées de secondes en secondes.

« Il y a un peu plus que ça, » dit Tony, remuant inconfortablement dans son siège. Loki le remarqua, évidemment, le bâtard, et leva les sourcils. Tony prit une profonde inspiration et-

« J'ai espionné ton appartement, » ajouta t-il, les mots sortant en un flot à peine compréhensible.

Loki cligna des yeux. « Je te demande pardon. »

Tony continua à parler à toute vitesse, uniquement capable de s'exprimer en gardant les yeux fixés sur la table en lui et Loki. « Il y a dix jours, j'ai mis ton appartement sous surveillance en utilisant un dispositif d'écoute à capacité vidéo. J'ai tout vu depuis lors. Tu étais superbe dans cette robe, soit dit en passant. Et je suis d'accord avec ton avis sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. Mais le fait est que cette surveillance m'a permis d'analyser l'utilisation de tes sorts au fil du temps et c'est pourquoi j'ai été capable de te battre hier. Et ensuite... » Tony se retrouva avec la bouche sèche et se força à avaler sa salive. « J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé après ça. Hier soir. Avec toi et ton... »

Il finit sa phrase avec un vague mouvement de la main, regardant toujours la table plutôt que son interlocuteur, et attendit la réponse de Loki. Pendant une seconde, il pensa que Loki avait peut-être disparu, se téléportant au loin dès que l'aveu de Tony était devenu étrange, mais il pouvait voir la main de Loki serrée autour de sa tasse de café. Ou de ce qui était une tasse de café. Les yeux de Tony s'agrandirent alors qu'il posait les yeux sur l'amas de carton détrempé enserré dans les mains de Loki. Le reste du café coulait entre ses doigts, assez chaud pour le brûler. Tony grimaça et osa un regard vers le visage de Loki. Le regard fixe de Loki le transperça, et Tony se retrouva incapable de détourner le regard.

« Ça ne fait pas mal ? » lâcha Tony, agitant mollement ses doigts vers le café de Loki. Celui-ci ne sembla pas l'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » demanda Loki, sa voix calme et parfaitement, inhumainement égale .

Tony souhaita que Loki crie, renverse la table et sorte en trombe. Il ne voulait pas voir cette façade soigneusement contrôlée se désagréger de nouveau en un désastre comme celui de la nuit dernière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » répéta Loki, plus fort, écrasant le reste de la tasse entre ses mains et se penchant en avant. Tony voulait arracher son regard de ce visage, pâle et marqué de tremblements nerveux, affichant simultanément une fureur à peine contenue de parent déçu et le choc pur d'un enfant trahi.

« Tout. » répondit Tony.

Le silence régna entre eux deux. Tony pria pour que Loki le frappe une bonne fois pour toute et le fasse rapidement. Finalement, Loki détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, et Tony se sentit respirer à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Tony quand il ne put plus supporter le silence.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, mortel, » dit Loki, sa voix froide et contrôlé de nouveau. Il se retourna vers la table, son visage en un masque inexpressif, et relâcha son café, s'essuyant les mains avec une serviette comme si ce désordre était normal.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de compassion, » répliqua automatiquement Tony, puis grimaça en réalisant qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir, comme d'habitude. Loki ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

« De la compassion pour le diable », dit-il, maintenant son ton inexpressif, « C'est comme ça que vous l'appelez, non ? » Avant que Tony ne puisse répondre, il continua. « Pour être vraiment compatissant, tu dois avoir des expériences similaires dans ton propre passé. »

Tony ne pouvait s'en empêcher il se ragaillardit un petit peu. Voilà son ouverture. Il pourrait le réparer, son dernier désastre d'une longue lignée de désastres, si seulement il pouvait montrer à Loki que-

Loki remarqua son changement de comportement et haussa un sourcil. « Penses-tu que nous soyons égaux Stark ? »

« Plutôt que nous sommes deux mecs qui avons des choses en commun, » dit Tony, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser apparaître un sourire de soulagement pur sur son visage. « Par exemple, nous pouvons tous les deux être décrits comme des narcissiques avec un complexe d'œdipe. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » ajouta t-il rapidement alors que la mâchoire de Loki se serrait. « Je veux dire... mon père n'était pas terrible non plus. Il m'a essentiellement ignoré de son vivant, et s'est contenté de me dire que je n'étais qu'une erreur insupportable jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mort. Donc je pense que je peux m'identifier à ce qu'il se passe entre toi et le grand cyclope dans le ciel. Peut-être. »

Loki passa un long moment à étudier les restes de sa tasse de café.

« Comment veux-tu mourir Stark ? » dit-t'il finalement, sans lever les yeux.

« Écrasé sous un tas de belles femmes plantureuses » répondit Tony, échafaudant mentalement des plans d'évacuation pour lui et les autres clients. « Pourquoi ça? »

« Parce que j'ai vraiment l'intention de te tuer pour celle insulte, » dit Loki, en se penchant, « et je crois qu'il est juste que tu ais ton mot à dire sur la façon de le faire. »

Merde. Et voilà pour les réparations facile.

« Je suis désolé, ok ? » dit Tony. « Je n'ai pas pensé à ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'ai vu des choses que je n'aurais pas dû- »

« Enregistré, » siffla Loki.

« – enregistré des choses que je n'aurais pas dû, mais j'ai supprimé toutes mes copies, et je t'offre les tiennes. » Tony tendit sa main, désignant le disque dur sur la table entre eux deux. « Il est à toi. Garde-le, brûle-le, je m'en fiche. »

« Et où sont les copies du S.H.I.E.L.D ? » demanda Loki.

« Ils n'en ont pas. » répondit Tony.

Loki haussa un sourcil vers lui.

« Je suis sérieux, » dit Tony. « Il ne savent rien de tout ça. Je ne leur ai jamais dit que je t'espionnais. Et Dieu m'en vienne en garde, je ne le fera jamais. »

« Oh oui, tu as désespérément besoin d'aide divine, » murmura Loki.

« C'est juste... » Tony soupira et passa une main sur son visage. « Les choses que j'ai vues- »

« N'ont pas besoin qu'on en parle. » finit Loki pour lui.

« Si jamais- »

« Non. »

« – tu as besoin d'aide ou quoi que ce soit- »

« Pas besoin. »

« – appelle-moi, ok ? Tu n'as pas besoin de venir me voir, » dit Tony, « Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu peux trouver un psy ou quelque chose. Ils sont soumis au secret. Enfin, à des accords de non-divulgation, mais c'est la même chose. »

Loki continua à grincer des dents.

« … Bien. » Tony glissa le long de la banquette, et sortit de leur table. « C'est tout, alors. On se voit la prochaine fois que tu tentes- »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsque le regard brûlant de Loki rencontra le sien.

« Tu ne peux pas réellement croire que je vais te laisser partir, » dit Loki. Tony résista au réflexe de déglutir nerveusement.

« Écoute, je t'ai donné les fichiers- »

Loki se leva doucement, tout en empochant le disque dur. « Tu penses que ton absolution peut être contenue dans deux terrabites ? »

« Hé bien, les fichiers ne prennent pas tout le disque, mais ce n'est pas le propos. J'ai été honnête ! Je me suis excusé ! C'est plutôt bien, non ? »

« Et tu penses que cela suffit à rattraper ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'appellerais ça un bon début, oui. »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas être d'accord. »

Loki sourit, d'une expression que Loki avait déjà vue avant, pas seulement en combat mais aussi sur vidéo. Cela arrivait habituellement avant que quelque chose n'explose, ou ne se fasse baiser. La peur et l'excitation se disputèrent dans le cerveau de Tony. C'est ce qu'il blâma pour son pauvre temps de réaction quand quelques secondes plus tard, Loki fit exploser le café.


	4. Chapter 4

Le visage de Pepper n'était pas une mauvaise chose à voir au réveil.

Tony aurait pu faire sans sa vue trouble, son mal de tête, le bip des équipements médicaux et l'expression d'inquiétude mêlée de colère de Pepper, mais globalement, que ce soit elle la première chose qu'il voyait était plutôt agréable.

« Hello, Pep, » dit-il, ou plutôt essaya. Il lui manquait plusieurs syllabes, et de l'air. Bon sang, que sa gorge était sèche. Il tenta un mouvement pour attraper un verre d'eau, ou quelque chose de plus fort, avec ses mains, et trouva la gauche bloquée par une attelle et la droite pleine de tubes.

« Tu as laissé le S.H.I.E.L.D mettre une perfusion dans ma main droite ? » dit-il. « J'en avais besoin pour construire de quoi remplacer la gauche ! »

La phrase dans son ensemble était n'était qu'à moitié compréhensible et plutôt constituée de marmonnements, mais à en juger par le rétrécissement des yeux de Pepper, elle en avait compris l'essentiel.

« Tu... » Elle s'arrêta, fermant les yeux et secouant la tête avant de recommencer. « Tu ne vas rien construire pour au moins six semaines. »

« Deux semaines. » répliqua Tony.

« Il n'y a pas à négocier, c'est un fait médical! » répondit Pepper.

« Trois semaines. »

« Tony, tu as une main cassée, une commotion cérébrale... » Elle s'interrompit, fermant les yeux de nouveau.

« Et tu es en colère contre moi pour ça ? » dit Tony. « Quoi, j'ai manqué une autre réunion du conseil d'administration ? Parce que- »

« Tu as failli mourir ! » dit-elle, et quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, Tony vit qu'ils étaient remplis de larmes, coulant sur ses joues. « Encore ! »

Merde. Merde merde merde . Ouais, elle était en train de pleurer, et il détestait quand elle pleurait, détestait encore plus quand c'était entièrement sa faute et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger les choses.

« Pepper- » commença t-il, mais elle ne voulut rien savoir.

« Tu avais des éclats de glace géants enfoncés dans ta cage thoracique, l'un d'entre eux a à peine manqué ta colonne vertébrale- »

« Pep- »

« Tu es allé prendre un _café_ avec un _génie du mal_ , est-ce que tu es complètement fou ?!

« Pep ! »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, regarde-toi ! » cria t-elle. « Tu n'es qu'une plaie géante ! »

« On m'a traité de bien pire ! » dit Tony, et il était fier de lui de parler aussi clairement avant qu'il ne réalise que c'était parce que l'effet des médicaments s'estompait. Il tressaillit involontairement alors que la douleur d'avoir été pris dans l'explosion du café revenait à lui, puis encore une fois devant l'expression sur le visage de Pepper quand elle le remarqua.

« Oh mon dieu, Tony- » commença t-elle.

« Non, non, c'est bon, je le mérite. » dit-il.

« Tony, » hoqueta Pepper, et ses yeux étaient toujours rouges et gonflés mais au moins elle ne sanglotait plus, et c'était une bonne chose, « à quoi est-ce que tu _pensais_ ? »

#############################################

Cette question allait devenir une sorte de refrain dans les semaines à venir. Apparemment les médecins du S.H.I.E.L.D le considérait comme tellement atteint physiquement qu'ils ne voulaient pas aggraver ses blessures avec du stress inutile, donc il fut provisoirement dispensé de débriefing.

Cela n'empêcha pas le reste des Avengers d'essayer de mener le leur. Ils n'étaient autorisés à le visiter qu'un par un, ce qui était bien, car Tony ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait conserver l'alibi qu'il n'avait pas s'il devait faire face au tribunal entier. Là au moins, il pouvait inventer conneries sur conneries.

Comme d'habitude, la stratégie de Captain America ressemblait à celle d'une enseignante de maternelle sévère. Il réprima gentiment le complet manque de jugement de Tony et lui offrit une épaule sur laquelle pleurer dans le même discours. Tony se retint à peine de lever les yeux au ciel devant lui, et estima qu'il méritait une médaille, ou au moins un verre, pour avoir fait preuve d'autant de retenue.

Bruce fit mieux, même s'il n'était autorisé à lui rendre visite que si deux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D restaient en faction à la porte. Les potes scientifiques ne posaient pas de questions inconfortables, ils étaient trop occupés à parler de science, ce qui allait très bien à Tony.

Rhodey lui fit la leçon, en écho avec le Capitaine, mais sans s'embarrasser de gentillesse. Tony supporta la critique cinglante aussi stoïquement qu'il le put, c'est à dire en hurlant en retour contre Rhodey, manquant d'arracher ses points de suture. A la fin, les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D étaient derrière la porte, les mains sur leurs armes, prêts à intervenir au moindre problème. Mais la seule chose qu'il trouvèrent fut Tony et Rhodey s'étreignant et pas du tout en train de pleurer, ce qui aurait été étrange et vraiment pas viril. Finalement, les agents les laissèrent seuls.

Thor fut prévisiblement maladroit. Le grand gars se pressa dans une petite chaise en plastique moulé et joua avec ses pouces, faisant de son mieux pour trouver des sujets de conversation qui n'étaient pas en rapport avec son psychopathe de frère. Tony pouvait voir la lutte sur le visage de Thor, sa mine chiffonnée et ses lèvre serrées pour éviter tout dérapage de sa langue. Ils finirent par parler du temps, ce qui était complètement ridicule, surtout considérant que Thor en avait le contrôle.

Pepper venait bien sûr régulièrement. Ses visites consistaient surtout en de l'affection et du réconfort. Il lui offrit une promotion quand elle arriva avec un Starkphone prêt à être utilisé. Elle lui rappela gentiment qu'elle était déjà CEO et qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose au-dessus.

Tony ne savait pas quoi attendre de la visite de Natasha, mais ce fut la pire. Elle était pleine de sourires aimables et de voix douce, se contentant d'une discussion socialement convenue. Toute la situation criait à la normalité, ce qui était tellement loin de la normale pour elle que Tony se retrouva pris de sueurs froides. Il souhaita presque qu'ils soient dans une salle d'interrogation, plutôt que dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle ne demanda rien à propos de Loki, ne dit pas un mot de la série de décisions stupides qui l'avait amené dans ce lit d'hôpital, mais Tony ne pouvait chasser la sensation rampante qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de poser des questions elle _savait._

Barton ne vint pas lui rendre visite. Tony ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

##############################################

« - un café a explosé plus tôt dans la matinée, implication non confirmée du super-vilain Loki- »

« - des témoins affirment que Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, était présent sur les lieux, mais n'a pas pu- »

« - pas de morts à déplorer, mais une douzaine de blessés dont une victime dans un état critique- »

« Vous pouvez éteindre ça. » dit Tony, penché en avant, ses coudes sur la table noire brillante de conférence du S.H.I.E.L.D et sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait un soucis. Un gros gros soucis. Tellement gros que le S.H.I.E.L.D ne l'avait pas laissé rentrer chez lui, une fois déchargé de l'hôpital. Non, il avait été envoyé directement en débriefing en tête à tête avec le grand patron lui-même. Fury avait passé les dernières quinze minutes à lui montrer des enregistrements du jour de l'attaque de Loki.

« Merci de me donner votre permission, Stark » dit Fury alors que les chaînes d'information sur les différents écrans derrière lui devenaient muettes. « Cela veut dire beaucoup, en lumière des quatorze personnes qui vous ont vu, vous et le Dieu du Chaos, conspirer dans un café avant de le faire exploser. »

« Nous n'étions pas en train de conspirer ! » dit Tony. « On prenait juste un café. »

« On ne prend pas 'juste un café' avec l'extra-terrestre psychopathe qui a essayé de dominer le monde l'année dernière. » dit Fury. « Est-ce que vous pensez sérieusement que je vais avaler ça ? »

« J'ai foiré, ok ? Je sais. » Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver le sentiment qu'il avait déjà eu cette conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Au moins ne s'était-il jamais masturbé en pensant à Fury. Voilà une image mentale dont il n'avait pas besoin.

« Laissez-moi m'expliquer. »

« Oh, faites donc. » dit Fury.

Tony ouvrit la bouche et réalisa qu'il n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense.

« J'attends, Stark. »

« C'était un piège. » lâcha Tony.

Fury leva un sourcil.

« En fait, un double piège. » dit Tony, son esprit travaillant à toute vitesse pour rattraper sa bouche. « Vous voyez, Jarvis a intercepté un message de Loki pour Thor essayant d'arranger une rencontre. Évidemment une tentative de séparer notre Dieu des Poptarts préféré du reste du groupe et de le défaire, n'est-ce pas ? Donc je me suis dit que je devrais intervenir et faire en sorte que Thor ne reçoive pas le message. Mais j'ai aussi réalisé que c'était une excellente occasion d'attraper Loki à l'improviste, alors j'ai répondu à la place de Thor et suis allé au rendez-vous moi-même. »

« Vous êtes allé l'affronter seul. » dit Fury. Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, il y aurait probablement eu un point d'interrogation à la fin de cette phrase. Mais de cette façon, Fury réussissait à paraître encore moins impressionné qu'avant.

« Pas mon meilleur plan, je l'admets, mais ça semblait être une bonne idée sur le moment. »

« Et le disque dur ? »

« J'ai pensé que peut-être si j'avais quelque chose à offrir à Loki, il ne serait pas aussi énervé que je sois venu à la place de son frère. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il contenait ? »

« Rien du tout, » dit Tony. « Je ne suis pas un parfait idiot. Plutôt un génie d'ailleurs, rappelez-vous. »

«C'est à débattre. » répondit Fury. Il croisa les bras et fixa Tony de son œil unique.

« Autre chose que vous vouliez savoir ? » demanda Tony. « Car j'ai une entreprise à diriger et une armure à dessiner... des antidouleurs à prendre... »

« On en a fini. » dit Fury, attendant que Tony se soit levé de son siège pour ajouter, « pour le moment. »

Tony lui fit le signe de la paix alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

###########################################

Le retour jusqu'à la Tour fut sans événement. Happy sut parfaitement ne rien lui dire de plus culpabilisant que « Bienvenue à la maison, Monsieur. » et Tony prit la note mentale de lui donner une augmentation.

Tony se rendit directement à son atelier. Jarvis lui souhaita chaudement la bienvenue, plutôt qu'avec un reproche, ce qui était un peu surprenant, étant donné que l'IA connaissait parfaitement l'étendue des erreurs de Tony. Tony se dit que Jarvis savait par expérience qu'il ne l'écouterait pas. Ça, ou Pepper avait gentiment averti l'IA de ne pas parler de la situation pour le moment.

Tony se jeta dans une de ses chaises de bureau, qui tourna un peu avec l'élan, et démarra ses écrans. Ses e-mails s'affichèrent en premier, tels qu'il les avait laissé en cet après-midi fatal, lorsqu'il avait couru vers son rendez-vous peu réussi au café. Devant son visage, plus grand que nature, s'étalait le message qu'il avait reçu de Loki.

Il regarda fixement l'écran pendant une fraction de seconde, puis balayant sa main à travers, froissa l'e-mail et le jeta dans la poubelle virtuelle.

« Jarvis, prends n'importe quel projet en cours des six derniers mois et envoie-le moi. Mettons-nous au travail. »

Ce fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les améliorations de l'armure, les tests de potentiel pour des marteaux en uru* et des boucliers de vibranium... il n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien plus de quinze minutes. Il se minuta. Un nouveau polymère pour des pantalons extrêmement élastique fit un record, obtenant quatorze minutes et trente-deux secondes de l'attention précieuse de Tony avant qu'il ne s'en lasse.

Et bien sûr, car Jarvis utilisait un générateur de nombre au hasard afin de sélectionner les projets et car c'était techniquement un projet non terminé, un dossier vide appelé « Projet Rodolphe » s'afficha. Tony balaya l'écran de la main, jetant tout son corps dans le geste avec un peu plus de violence que ce qu'il était strictement nécessaire.

Exaspéré par sa vie et ses choix, Tony s'aventura vers le mini-bar et se servit un verre d'un liquide clair et coûteux, espérant engourdir suffisamment son esprit pour arrêter de penser à-

« Monsieur, il y a un intrus dans l'atelier, » dit Jarvis, et quasiment au même instant une seconde voix ajouta :

« Bonsoir, Stark. »

Tony en lâcha pratiquement son verre. La voix était basse, suave et complètement impossible à confondre. Il déglutit avec difficulté et se retourna pour voir Loki, adossé nonchalamment contre le capot de la Jaguar, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon, la tenue qu'il réservait habituellement à son appartement, si les vidéos que Tony possédaient étaient fiables.

Penser aux enregistrement déclencha une douleur dans l'esprit de Tony et une chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Il redirigea son attention sur la situation actuelle, qui semblait avancer de plus en plus vers sa disparition imminente.

« Dois-je appeler le reste de l'équipe, Monsieur ? » demanda Jarvis.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » répondit Tony. C'était son problème, c'était à lui de le résoudre. Comme Les Dix Anneaux et tout ses missiles vendus.

« Mais Monsieur- »

« Muet. » dit Tony, et Jarvis devint silencieux. C'est juste lui et Loki désormais.

« Salut. » réussit à dire Tony, et il se félicita pour ça. Il mit le reste de son cerveau au travail pour trouver ce que Loki pouvait bien faire ici.

La réponse la plus évidente, tuer Tony, fut étiquetée comme « probable » et mise de côté. D'ailleurs, si Loki portait une tenue de tous les jours, c'est qu'il ne cherchait probablement pas l'affrontement. Peut-être Tony avait-il une chance finalement. Il n'avait peut-être pas son armure, mais il était toujours un génie (et millionnaire, etc.) Car Loki sans armure était toujours un dieu extraterrestre. Peu importe la façon dont on regardait les choses, la balance ne penchait pas du côté de Tony. Toute tentative d'analyse échoua lorsque Loki se redressa de la voiture et s'avança vers Tony.

« Je vois quelqu'un, » dit Loki, son regard ne rencontrant jamais vraiment les yeux de Tony alors qu'il parlait. « Un thérapeute, comme tu l'avais suggéré. »

« Ah ? » répondit Tony. Quelque part il doutait que Loki ait appelé pour prendre rendez-vous avec la secrétaire. Il imaginait un pauvre homme ou une femme, enfermé dans son propre bureau pendant qu'une divinité dérangée avec des problème d'œdipe tempêtait contre eux.

« Elle pense que ça me ferait du bien d'interagir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même, » continua Loki. « Apparemment, trop de temps tout seul n'est pas bon pour soi. »

« Il paraît. Je n'y ai jamais accordé beaucoup de crédit, ceci dit. » dit Tony, reculant tandis que Loki continuait d'avancer. L'arrière de ses cuisses cogna contre le plateau d'une de ses tables de travail et il referma ses paumes dessus, essayant sans succès de faire comme si c'était voulu.

Loki s'arrêta, se tenant à moins d'un mètre de Tony, bien trop engagé dans son espace personnel.

« Le problème est qu'il y a bien peu de personnes restantes dans ce misérable monde qui apprécient ma compagnie. » dit Loki.

« Mais non voyons, c'est faux, » répondit Tony, se forçant à sourire. « Chaque chaussure a son pied, non ? »

Loki lui retourna un sourire narquois. « Ma thérapeute pense que je ferais bien de chercher des nouveaux amis sur le net, ou peut-être dans un café, comme celui dans lequel nous nous sommes vus récemment. »

Tony avala sa salive.

« C'est alors que j'ai réalisé, » continua Loki, ignorant poliment le malaise de Tony, « que j'avais quelqu'un qui m'appréciait. Suffisamment pour me regarder pendant des heures, en tout cas. »

Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent enfin ceux de Tony, qui souhaita ardemment qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait.

« Combien de temps exactement as-tu passé à me regarder, Stark ? » dit Loki, sa voix à pleine plus qu'un murmure. « Combien de nuits seul dans l'obscurité avec mon image pour seule compagnie ? »

« Quelques unes. » répondit Tony. L'honnêteté semblait l'avoir gardé en vie jusque là, peut-être conserverait-il sa chance s'il continuait.

« Plus que ça, j'en suis sûr. » dit Loki. Son sourire était cruel et satisfait. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix, de sous-jacent et d'à peine audible, une légère hésitation qui réclamait confirmation.

Tony hocha la tête. Loki fit un pas, et désormais ils étaient torse contre torse, sans aucun espace pour s'échapper.

« Dis-le moi. » dit Loki.

« La plupart des nuits, » répondit Tony, et Loki posa les mains sur ses bras, appuyant à peine du bout de ses doigts. « Toutes les nuits. Chaque minute de temps libre, je la passais à te regarder. »

Loki approuva pensivement, examinant le torse de Tony de ses yeux et de ses mains, ses doigts gracieux dansant sur ses muscles, tournant autour de son arc sans jamais le toucher. Tout comme Tony avait vu Loki se toucher une centaine de fois avant : d'abord l'observation, et puis... Tony ferma les yeux alors qu'il profitait de la sensation.

« Je ne pouvais pas te quitter des yeux, » ajouta t-il, disant n'importe quoi pour que Loki continue. « Tu es magnifique. »

Les mains de Loki se retirèrent brusquement et Tony ouvrit les yeux pour trouver le visage de Loki bien loin du sien.

« Il y a les compliments, et il y a la flatterie. » dit Loki, sa mâchoire serrée, son ton dur, toute séduction disparue de ses traits.

« Tu penses que je cherche à te flatter ? » Tony leva les sourcils dans une imitation du regard inquisiteur de Loki. « Est-ce que tu t'es vu ? Je plaisante, je le sais bien, et sous plusieurs angles. Tu sais que tu es du sexe sur pattes, tu veux juste que me l'entendre le dire. Donc je vais le faire : tu es splendide. »

Loki garda son visage fermé, bien que Tony vit sa pomme d'Adam se soulever.

« Oh, allez, » continua Tony. « Tu fais quoi, 1m90 ? C'est juste sculptural. Tes pommettes pourraient couper de l'adamantium – pas littéralement évidemment, ce truc est indestructible, mais ce que j'essaie de dire c'est qu'elles sont saillantes, Saillantes, c'est super. Tes pommettes sont super. Un long cou, de longues jambes, attends, long n'est pas le bon mot, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait plutôt « élégant », ou peut-être « sculptural » encore ? « Majestueux », allons-y avec « majestueux ». Mais sérieusement, ces jambes, es-tu vraiment réel ? Attends, laisse-moi vérifier. »

Il leva ses mains et les plaça avec précaution sur les hanches de Loki. Il le sentit se tendre sous son toucher, mais Loki ne fit rien pour s'enlever. Enhardi, Tony se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et plaça un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il y eut un éclair de douleur à l'arrière de son crâne quand Loki attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux et força sa langue dans sa bouche. Tony se débattit pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de se relaxer et de laisser Loki aller à son rythme effréné. Il voulait le contrôle ? Tony le lui donnait. Pour le moment.

Il ne pouvait, cependant, se la fermer.

« Putain, » haleta t-il quand Loki se retira pour respirer, même les méchants immortels avaient besoin d'air visiblement. « Oh mon dieu- »

« Est-ce que tu penses que tu le mérites ? » demanda Loki, sa voix en un murmure furieux alors qu'il maintenait sa prise sur les cheveux de Tony. « Penses-tu mériter les attentions d'un dieu après tout ce que tu as fait ? »

Toutes les pensées de Tony criaient que oui, mais pour une fois dans sa vie sa bouche fut suffisamment intelligente pour répondre :

« Non. »

« Alors dis-moi, mortel, pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? »

_Parce que tu ne veux pas croire que quelqu'un puisse te trouver suffisamment attirant pour venir te trouver après qu'il t'ait vu à ton pire. Parce que même quand tu étais fort et honorable et vrai et bon, personne ne te regardait à deux fois. Parce que la seule personne qui te donnera une chance est un connard égocentrique qui vient tout juste de faire équipe avec ton frère pour te mettre à terre . Parce qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ceux que j'ai déçu, toutes les confiances que j'ai brisées, chaque vie que ma technologie a prise, je ne mérite rien de mieux qu'un monstre comme toi._

« Pour me punir. »

Loki eut le même sourire dangereux, le sourire réduisons-cet-endroit-en-miettes, mais cette fois il fut suivi par un autre baiser violent qui ôta son souffle à Tony.

Les mains de Tony descendirent des hanches de Loki pour saisir ses fesses, qui étaient toujours restées tragiquement cachées par cette horrible cape à chaque fois que lui et Loki se rencontraient au combat. Il put les serrer une seule fois avant que Loki ne relâche ses cheveux pour attraper ses poignets. Ils furent plaqués contre le mur derrière sa tête avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de cligner des yeux, et depuis quand lui et Loki étaient-ils prêts d'un mur ?

Oh, la téléportation. C'est vrai.

Puis la cuisse de Loki vint se presser contre son entrejambe et Tony arrêta de se soucier d'où il était ou de comment il était arrivé ici.

Finalement Loki se lassa des lèvres de Tony, et bougea, traçant des morsures et des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et jusqu'à son oreille, attrapant le menton de Tony et le faisant tourner brutalement sur le côté. Tony résista symboliquement, provoquant un grognement de Loki dans son oreille et changeant sa caresse en morsure. Pas assez pour faire saigner Tony, mais suffisante pour faire en sorte que son flot de « putain oui tu es tellement doué, espèce de sublime salaud, baise-moi au lieu de m'allumer » s'achève dans un cri.

Loki se redressa, et Tony vit qu'il arborait une expression tellement exaspérante de satisfaction qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de tenter de l'effacer en l'embrassant. Loki esquiva son baiser et Tony redirigea ses lèvres vers le côté du cou de Loki, déterminé à y apposer une marque, faculté de guérison magique ou non. Tony eut l'impression qu'il était prêt de réussir, étant donné la respiration erratique et rapide de Loki, son pouls battant sous la langue de Tony.

Tony n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour en profiter avant que Loki ne prenne sa revanche en remuant son entrejambe toujours habillée contre celle de Tony. Le roulement de ses hanches fit haleter à Tony des jurons avant que la sensation de la main de Loki se glissant entre eux pour venir caresser le sexe de Tony à travers son jean de travail fasse fermer les centres verbaux de son cerveau.

« Ok... ce n'est... pas juste... » bégaya Tony et Loki rit doucement dans son oreille avant d'en lécher la pointe. Ses doigts continuaient de tracer le relief du sexe de Tony, ses effleurements amenant Tony dangereusement prêt d'éjaculer dans son pantalon.

Juste au moment où Tony pensait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir, Loki laissa tomber ses mains et se recula d'un pas, laissant Tony s'agripper au mur pour rester debout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Tony quand il eut assez d'air pour le faire.

Loki sourit, froid et calculateur, son regard parcourant le corps de Tony, appréciant son apparence échevelée.

« Tu sais, » dit Tony, « cela irait plus vite si tu me déshabillais avec tes mains plutôt qu'avec tes yeux. »

« Patience. » répondit Loki, semblant être la vivante définition de ce mot alors qu'il attendait, raide comme un piquet, ses pieds écartés et ses mains derrière le dos. Il releva le menton comme s'il avait besoin de cela pour toiser Tony, comme s'il n'était pas déjà plus grand que lui d'une tête. Chaque centimètre de lui paraissait distant et désintéressé du pitoyable mortel devant lui, et Tony aurait presque pu le croire, sans l'érection qui semblait lutter pour sortir du pantalon de Loki.

« Ouais, c'est ça » renifla Tony. Les yeux de Loki se rétrécirent.

« A genoux. » ordonna t-il.

« Oblige-moi » répondit Tony, incapable de supprimer son sourire goguenard de son visage. Loki répliqua par un sourire qui promettait des choses terribles à venir, mais ne dit rien.

« Laisse-moi deviner » continua Tony. « Tu me veux à quatre pattes et rampant vers toi comme un bon petit mortel ? »

Avec une telle rapidité que Tony ne put réagir, Loki se précipita sur lui et l'attrapa par le col. Tony se retrouva plaqué contre Loki, nez à nez avec lui, ses pieds touchant à peine terre avant que Loki ne le lâche et appuyant ses mains sur ses épaules, mette Tony à genoux avant qu'il ne puisse retrouver son équilibre. Tony grogna de douleur alors que ses genoux heurtaient le sol de son atelier, grinçant des dents. Rien n'était cassé, mais il allait forcément avoir des ecchymoses.

« Ou ça. » dit Tony face à l'entrejambe de Loki. « Ça marche aussi. »

« Je crois que tu sais ce que j'attends de toi. » répondit Loki.

« Depuis quand est-ce que je fais ce qui est attendu de moi ? » répliqua Tony.

Loki emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tony et en attrapa une bonne poignée dans son poing. « Depuis maintenant. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ta patience ? » dit Tony.

Loki tira ses cheveux, Tony grimaça, puis sortant la langue, lécha le tissu recouvrant le sexe de Loki. Ce dernier roula des yeux.

« Tu peux utiliser tes mains. » dit-il.

« Non, comme ça c'est bien plus drôle. » répondit Tony.

La main de Loki lui arracha de nouveau quelques cheveux, si cela continuait il serait chauve avant la fin de la nuit. Tony se dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée d'être sensé pour une fois dans sa vie et leva ses mains pour défaire le pantalon de Loki. Puis il s'assit sur ses talons et s'émerveilla pendant quelques temps du complet manque de sous-vêtements sous ce pantalon.

« Évidemment que le Dieu du Chaos ne porte rien,» dit-il, « Pourquoi est-ce que le Dieu du Chaos porterait quelque chose ? »

« Stark- » commença Loki, d'un ton proche de la colère.

« J'y vais » répondit Tony, et prouva son affirmation en prenant le sexe de Loki dans sa main et son extrémité dans sa bouche.

Cela faisait quelques décades que Tony Stark n'avait sucé de queue, mais il s'avéra que c'était comme faire du vélo, ça ne s'oubliait jamais. Il faisait aller et venir sa tête consciencieusement, travaillant le membre avec sa main tout en fixant Loki d'un regard de braise à travers ses yeux mis-clos. Loki ne dit rien, ne se laissant aller encore moins. Tony continua comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant que Loki n'appuie la paume de sa main contre le front de Tony et ne le repousse.

« Pitoyable. » dit Loki.

« Quoi ? » répondit Tony. « Je pensais que j'étais pas mal ! »

« Pour un mortel. » répliqua Loki. Tony aurait rétorqué, mais sa bouche fut maintenue fermée par Loki attrapant sa mâchoire et le remontant sur ses pieds avec moins d'effort qu'il ne fallait à Tony pour soulever son attaché-case. La douleur éclata dans les genoux de Tony alors qu'il se dépliaient, le faisant se distraire. Un coup au centre de la poitrine de Tony, juste au dessus de son arc, et le dos de Tony heurta le mur. Loki s'avança et attrapa les deux bras de Tony, le tirant vers l'avant pour les rentrer dans le bas de son dos, avant de la plaquer contre le mur de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu f- » commença à protester Tony, mais la réponse devint parfaitement clair lorsque Loki s'agenouilla, un main toujours pressée contre le ventre de Tony pour le garder collé au mur. « … Oh. »

Loki ne sembla pas penser que cela demandait une réponse verbale. A la place, il descendit son autre main vers les hanches de Tony, et s'approcha pour défaire le bouton du jean de Tony.

Avec sa bouche.

Le sexe de Tony s'était un peu ramolli pendant qu'il suçait Loki – il n'était plus si jeune, d'accord, et en plus faire une fellation n'était pas aussi excitant pour lui que d'en recevoir une – mais la chaleur du souffle de Loki sur son entrejambe et la pensée de ce qu'allait faire cette langue si talentueuse dans quelques instants firent revenir son érection en quelques secondes. Il essaya de remuer ses hanches, mais les mains de Loki le maintenait fermement en place tandis qu'il descendait la fermeture éclair avec ses dents. Pendant quelques secondes, Tony eut le loisir de bouger pendant que Loki utilisait les mains sur ses hanches pour non pas descendre son pantalon mais le retirer complètement, si vite qu'il manqua de se déchirer. Mais Loki remit ses mains en place avant que Tony ait à peine réalisé que son pantalon avait disparu, et il lécha son sexe à travers son caleçon. Si cela continuait, ils n'auraient jamais le temps d'arriver à la vraie fellation.

« Ce n'est pas que je... n'apprécie pas le spectacle, » haleta Tony, « mais si tu ne t'y mets pas... »

« Oh ? » dit Loki, murmurant la syllabe contre le coton humide avant de relever sa tête pour regarder Tony avec probablement l'expression la plus supérieure du monde sur le visage. « Si je ne m'y mets pas, alors quoi ? »

Répondre _Je vais éjaculer dans mon putain de caleçon_ revenait un peu trop à admettre sa défaite au goût de Tony .

« Je dirai à Jarvis de déclencher les alarmes. » dit-il à la place.

Tony espérait un rire bas, ou peut-être un sourcil haussé ou un « stupide mortel ». Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le visage de Loki redevienne un masque inexpressif.

« Hé, attends, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Tony alors que Loki se relevait et se rhabillait.

« Si tu comptes être un mauvais joueur, je ne vois aucune raison pour moi de rester ici et de continuer à jouer. » dit Loki. Il passa une main fine dans ses cheveux sombres, remettant ses mèches en place.

« Je plaisantais ! » s'exclama Tony.

Loki lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner, apparemment sourd aux protestations de Tony.

« Oh allez, » se moqua Tony. « Tu as 12 ans ou quoi ? »

Loki continua de l'ignorer, ayant rejoint l'ascenseur, et commença à appuyer sur les boutons – comment avait-il donc obtenu un code d'accès ?! - Quoi, c'était ça son plan ? Sortir par la putain de porte de devant, devant Thor et tout le monde, laissant Tony derrière pour répondre à toutes les questions avec son pantalon baissé ?

Après réflexion, Tony admettait que ça ressemblait à une sacrée bonne vengeance. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, ceci dit.

« Comme si Jarvis était une menace pour toi. » dit Tony, juste au moment où l'ascenseur émettait un bip et amorçait sa descente jusqu'à l'atelier. Il avait dix secondes avant qu'il n'arrive, autant en profiter. « Tu es rentré, tu peux très bien ressortir sans que quiconque ne te remarque. Et tu ne voudrais pas te faire remarquer de toute façon ? Je te l'accorde, coucher avec moi n'est pas exactement un exploit de haut niveau, mais peux-tu imaginer l'expression sur le visage de Captain America s'il venait ici et nous voyait ? Cela ferait imploser son esprit étroit de Scout. »

A peine Tony avait-il fini son dernier mot que l'ascenseur arriva avec un joyeux _ding !_ Il retint son souffle, mais Loki n'y pénétra pas. Ne se retourna pas, ne dit pas un mot, mais ne rentra pas non plus dans l'ascenseur. Tony avait un peu plus de temps. C'était bien, très bien.

« C'était une blague, » dit-il, retenant un soupir de soulagement. « Déclencher l'alarme me ferait plus de mal qu'à toi, et tu le sais. Donc ramène-toi ici et baise-moi. »

Loki se tourna d'un quart, gardant son dos face à Tony, mais regardant par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire pensif.

« Quel est le mot magique ? » demanda Loki, et putain, _putain,_ pas étonnant que tout Asgard voulait lui casser la gueule, à ce connard suffisant.

Mais à la place, Tony ravala sa fierté en faveur de la promesse faite par cette langue si agile contre son oreille et répondit :

« S'il te plaît. »

Le sourire de Loki s'accentua, et il tourna des talons pour revenir vers Tony.

« C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, » dit-il, sa voix douce et tendre, toute en innocence. Puis il marcha vers le mur et arracha les sous-vêtements de Tony.

Littéralement. Il les déchira le long des coutures et laissa tomber chaque pièce de tissu. Tony se dit qu'il aurait pu être plus en colère à propos de ça, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en offrir d'autres. De plus, avoir une paire de caleçon ruinée valait totalement le coup d'avoir la bouche insupportable, bavarde et menteuse de Loki sur sa queue et oh mon dieu, ils ne l'appelaient pas Silvertongue pour rien. La dernière pensée cohérente de Tony fut qu'il pouvait complètement comprendre pourquoi Loki le considérait comme un amateur dans ce domaine particulier, et puis son cerveau se transforma en un genre de brouillard de « _putain_ oui » et « putain oui » et «Tu sais ce qui serait génial ? Que cela ne s'arrête jamais, jamais, _jamais._ » Il essaya de dire certaines de ces choses à voix haute, vu que Loki semblait apprécier les louanges, mais sa bouche produisait essentiellement des grognements et d'intenses gémissements plutôt que des mots. Loki avait l'air d'être à l'aise avec ça.

En une fraction de secondes entre deux coups de langue, Tony se concentra suffisamment pour baisser son regard et saisir l'expression sur le visage de Loki, qui avait l'air bien plus satisfait que n'importe qui avec un pénis dans la bouche ne devrait l'être. Tony tenta de changer cela avec un mouvement des hanches, mais Loki le plaqua contre le mur de nouveau avant qu'il ne puisse effectuer autre chose qu'un soubresaut. Puis, il fit quelque chose en enroulant sa langue autour de son membre et en l'avalant encore plus dans sa gorge, et les mains de Loki sur ses hanches devinrent la seule chose capable de maintenir Tony debout.

« P-p-putain, » dit Tony, tombant à moitié et s'agrippant instinctivement aux épaules de Loki. Celui-ci repoussa ses mains sans retirer sa bouche. Tony pouvait se sentir perdre le contrôle, la pression de plus en plus grande dans son entrejambe, et il était prêt à enfoncer l'arrière de son crâne dans le mur et à éjaculer lorsque que Loki s'arrêta de bouger sans le sucer, sans le lécher, sans même _respirer_.

« Espèce de connard. » dit Tony quand il réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Il essaya de nouveau de bouger ses hanches, d'avoir n'importe quel genre de contact entre la bouche de Loki et son sexe, mais Loki le tenait toujours fermement, attendant qu'il cesse pour laisser tomber sa queue de sa bouche. Il se lécha les lèvres et leva un sourcil vers Tony.

« Toi... Comment est-ce tu peux me sourire dans un moment pareil ? » continua Tony. « Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Permets-moi de penser le contraire. » dit Loki. Il serra ses lèvres en une fine ligne qui se relevait aux extrémités. Le bâtard retenait un rire. Tony grogna de frustration et frappa l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu. Veux ? » demanda Tony.

« Le règne suprême sur les Neufs Royaumes serait agréable. » dit Loki. « Pour le moment, ton attention suffira. »

« Tu l'as, » dit Tony. « Pour l'amour de dieu, tu l'as eu tout le temps où tu me suçais, donc juste... »

Loki releva les deux sourcils.

« … je t'en prie, » continua Tony, parlant à travers ses dents serrées. « Baise. Moi. »

« Si tu insistes. » dit Loki, son ton léger et joueur, comme s'il acceptait une seconde tranche de gâteau. Il se leva et embrassa Tony de nouveau, mordant sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il mettait fin au baiser, mais à part cela, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour faire progresser la situation.

« Comment est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda Tony.

« Je devrais te prendre à quatre pattes, comme la chienne que tu es. »

« Pervers. »

Loki ne sembla pas impressionné par le sarcasme de Tony, Mais il le prit par les épaules et le fit se retourner tellement rapidement que Tony n'eut quasiment pas le temps de mettre ses paumes en avant pour empêcher son visage de heurter le sol.

« Tu aurais pu juste demander. » dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

« Mon expérience antérieure m'indique que tu ne prends pas très bien les commandes verbales. » répondit Loki, traçant d'un doigt léger un ligne le long du dos de Tony. L'atelier sembla soudain plus froid de quelques degrés, et Tony baissa son regard pour voir que son tshirt avait disparu.

« Où- » commença t-il à demander.

« C'était sur mon chemin, » dit Loki. « Maintenant ça ne l'est plus. »

Le doigt de Loki continua sa descente paresseuse le long du dos de Tony, jusqu'à son coccyx. Tony s'apprêtait à suggérer du lubrifiant et sa possible localisation dans l'atelier quand il sentit ses entrailles soudainement froides et glissantes.

« Est-ce que tu viens de me lubrifier magiquement ? » demanda Tony.

« Aurais-tu préféré que je te viole sans préparation ? » répondit Loki.

« Ok, nouvelle règle, » dit Tony. « La prochaine fois, tu me préviens d'abord. »

« Comme tu es présomptueux, » poursuivit Loki, d'un ton plus que désintéressé. « Non seulement tu supposes qu'il y aura une prochaine fois, mais en plus tu crois que tu peux fixer les règles. Je crois que le mot que je cherche est "mignon" ? »

« Va te faire mettre aussi, mec. » dit Tony.

« Je doute que tu en ais l'opportunité. » rétorqua Loki.

Tony avait définitivement quelque chose à dire à propos de ça, mais l'air qu'il inspira pour répliquer termina dans un grognement muet de surprise quand Loki aligna son sexe avec les fesses de Tony et le pénétra.

Cela faisait un moment que Tony Stark n'avait pas été avec un autre homme, et la poussée de Loki n'alla pas aussi loin qu'il en avait probablement l'intention, même avec son lubrifiant magique pour faciliter l'intrusion. Tony siffla de douleur quand Loki se retira et recommença, mais ne lui dit pas d'arrêter. Il méritait cela. Ils le méritaient tous les deux.

Encore quelques va et viens et Tony s'était détendu suffisamment pour que Loki puisse instaurer un rythme, se retirant presque complètement pour s'enfoncer à nouveau à chaque fois. Chaque mouvement poussait soit Tony vers le sol ou le plaquait contre le mur, parfois jusqu'au point où il se retrouvait sur ses pieds. Tony ajusta ses bras de telle façon à ce que son front puisse se reposer sur eux tandis que Loki continuait à le pilonner, le remplissant et l'utilisant plus profondément que jamais aucun de ses partenaires ne l'avait fait. Tony se plaquait contre Loki, profitant de chaque seconde de plaisir. Il y avait juste un problème.

« Est-ce que... tu as de l'arthrite ou quelque chose comme ça ? » réussit à grogner Tony.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Loki, ses hanches ne s'arrêtant pas alors qu'il parlait.

« Je demande juste car... je suis sur que la plupart des gens... avec des articulations saines... peuvent aller plus vite... »

« Oh ? »

Loki ralentit encore plus le rythme, allant et venant dans Tony avant de s'arrêter complètement, l'extrémité de son sexe uniquement encore en lui. Tony essaya de s'enfoncer sur lui, peut-être à sa propre vitesse, mais Loki lui donna une claque sur les fesses et le maintint en place, gardant une prise ferme sur l'ecchymose qui se formait rapidement sur sa peau. Puis il se pencha pour que ses lèvres viennent frôler l'oreille de Tony.

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu dois dire pour avoir ce que tu veux. » dit Loki en mordillant le cartilage de son oreille.

« Je suis millionnaire, voici ma gold ? » tenta Tony. Loki le frappa de nouveau, et putain, ça faisait deux fois plus mal la seconde fois, suffisamment pour faire crier Tony.

« Essaie encore. » dit Loki.

« Je fais partie des Avengers, je peux t'avoir l'autographe de Captain America ? »

Le troisième coup fit trembler les genoux de Tony, mais Loki le maintint en place facilement.

« Ma patiente a des limites, Iron Man. » siffla Loki.

Après quelques hoquets pour avoir assez d'air dans ses poumons pour répondre, Tony dit : « S'il te plaît ? »

« S'il te plaît quoi ? »

« Baise-moi plus rapidement s'il te plaît. »

« Et à qui est-ce que tu t'adresses ? »

Oh non. Ils n'allaient pas encore jouer ce jeu. Pas maintenant. Tony se retourna pour regarder par dessus son épaule, et oui, pourquoi en avait-il pris la peine, le visage de Loki faisait exactement ce que Tony suspectait, grimaçant pour s'empêcher de rire du pauvre mortel qu'il avait plaqué à terre dans sa propre maison, le suppliant de l'utiliser. Une main aux longs doigts traça son chemin dans les cheveux de Tony et Loki leva un sourcil. Finalement, Tony baissa son regard vers le sol et soupira avant de relever sa tête et d'arborer sur son visage l'expression la plus sincère qu'il le pouvait, qui était, sans vouloir se vanter ni rien, plutôt putain de sincère.

« Loki, baise-moi plus vite. »

Loki remua, prêt à bouger de nouveau, mais Tony n'en avait pas fini.

« Je veux que tu me baises contre ce mur jusqu'à ce que j'y sois écrasé. Je veux sentir ce que tu me fais ce soir pendant un mois et demi. »

Était-ce l'imagination de Tony, ou la main de Loki s'était-elle resserrée légèrement sur ses cheveux ? Tony balaya le sourire qui menaçait de s'étaler sur son visage.

« Je veux être tellement défoncé à la fin de nuit, que chacun en me regardant puisse savoir exactement qui l'a fait – toi, en passant, au cas où tu ne suivrais pas – et pourquoi. » Tony déglutit. « La raison, pour ton information, c'est que tu es un dieu et que je n'en suis pas digne. »

« … J'ai la nette impression que tu te moques de moi. » dit Loki.

Merde.

« Ok, bon, désolé à propos de ça, car ce n'est pas du tout ce que je tentais de faire. » répondit Tony. « Je manque de pratique au niveau contrition. »

Loki plissa les yeux.

« Je suppose que je peux passer outre ton inexpérience, » dit-il, « si tu es prêt à obéir à mes instructions. »

« Est-ce que ces instructions viennent avec une règle sur les doigts et un martinet sur le cul ? En totale style école catholique ? »

« Est-ce que tu vois des prêtres ici, Stark ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en aurais besoin, tu es en train de parler directement à ton dieu depuis une demi-heure. A moins que tu ne souhaites que quelqu'un t'administres l'extrême onction quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. »

« Hein, tu as compris la référence ? »

« Je sais utiliser Google. » répondit Loki, et pendant que Tony méditait les implications des connaissances de Loki à propos du fétichisme, celui-ci se retira entièrement, le retourna pour qu'ils soient face à face, puis relevant Tony avec une main, passa ses jambes sur ses épaules et lui donna l'accélération de rythme qu'il avait demandé.

« Whoa ! » fut tout ce que Tony eut le temps de dire avant qu'il ne soit forcé de passer ses bras autour des épaules de Loki et de s'y agripper.

Le dieu le soulevait sans effort, une main pâle en appui contre les briques de ciment, alors qu'il pliait Tony en deux, le baisant à lui faire passer tout envie de faire des remarques, son rythme le plus rapide et brutal possible. Le haut du dos et les épaules de Tony s'écrasaient contre le mur à chaque mouvement, et il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour qu'il ne sente pas ça demain, ou même dans un mois... apparemment Loki avait pris cette partie de son discours très au sérieux. Mais la douleur devenait de plus en plus difficile à ressentir avec Loki si profondément en lui, à peine essoufflé, tellement en contrôle qu'il n'y avait rien que Tony voulait de plus que de le lui faire perdre.

Avec ça en tête, Tony se resserra autour de lui, délibérément, et pu voir le visage de Loki se tendre, son front se plisser, ses lèvres trembler pendant moins d'une seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle et décide de punir Tony (ou de le récompenser ?) en trouvant le moyen de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui, et ouais, Tony allait définitivement se convertir au paganisme Nordique après ça. Un plaisir pur, bestial, grandissait en lui, tous ses muscles se tendant et...

… Quelqu'un riait.

Tony ouvrir ses yeux, involontairement fermés. Oui, c'était Loki, qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être, à demi en Tony et retenant à peine ses éclats de rire.

« Hé ! » dit Tony, remuant ses hanches du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec quasiment aucun espace de mobilité, essayant de faire retourner Loki à sa tâche. « J'essaie d'avoir du sexe divin là, littéralement, est-ce que les rires peuvent attendre ? »

Loki l'ignora, de vraies larmes de rire venant à ses yeux alors qu'il couvrait sa bouche de sa main, mordant ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda Tony.

« Je me souviens que quelqu'un m'a dit... » Loki ne pouvait garder son sérieux. Tony n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était charmant ou inquiétant. « Comment est-ce que c'était ? Il n'y a aucune version de l'histoire où vous avez le dessus? »**

« Oh. » dit Tony. « Oui. Ça. »

Loki était secoué de rire, quasiment plié en deux pour poser son front contre le mur au dessus de l'épaule de Tony. Tony se serait plaint, mais Loki recommença à bouger en lui de nouveau, toujours gloussant alors qu'il reprenait son rythme avec des coups de hanches qui firent temporairement oublier à Tony pourquoi il était si en colère contre lui. Bientôt, il était de nouveau en train de se faire défoncer par un dieu en colère, ce dont Tony n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre.

Un poids sur l'épaule de Tony attira son attention. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir la main de Loki descendre du mur pour caresser son épaule puis son torse. Elle se promena sur son réacteur arc d'une façon qui fit manquer un battement de cœur à Tony, dans une combinaison étrange de désir et de peur, puis continua son chemin le long de son abdomen. Finalement, la main trouva le sexe de Tony. De longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son gland et sur sa longueur, et la douleur des griffures et contusions de Tony sembla disparaître entièrement.

Tony essaya de d'approfondir le toucher, mais cela fit seulement retirer sa main à Loki, loin de sa portée pour agripper l'intérieur de sa cuisse, levant la jambe de Tony et l'écartant encore pour que Loki puisse le pénétrer plus profondément. Ce qui, ouais, était fantastique, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce Tony désirait. Il grinça des dents de frustration, réorienta ses hanches, se poussa contre Loki, n'importe quoi pour retarder ce qu'il savait qu'il devait faire. Seulement quand il ne put plus tenir une seconde de plus – qu'il soit damné s'il laissait Loki le pousser à bout et tout ruiner encore – il desserra sa mâchoire.

« S'il te plaît. »

Loki rit légèrement dans l'oreille de Tony, son souffle chaud contre sa joue et son cou. Sa main retourna sur le sexe de Tony et il gémit de soulagement alors que Loki le caressait fermement, à la limite de le blesser, et tout ce que Tony pouvait faire était supplier pour plus.

Puis Loki retira sa main du membre de Tony et l'enroula autour de sa gorge. Tony aurait probablement dû prendre ça comme un avertissement, mais il releva son menton pour que Loki ait une meilleure prise. Il était déjà à court de souffle quand Loki commença à serrer.

Sa vision se brouilla, les alarmes de la tour retentirent, et Loki finalement, finalement le laissa avoir son orgasme, convulsant dans ses bras, serré autour de lui, ne sachant pas s'il était en train de mourir et encore moins sûr qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire.

Quand il revint à la réalité, quelques secondes ou minutes plus tard, baignant dans une félicité absolue, Loki était toujours en train de le pilonner. Il y avait un tout autre genre de martèlement venant de la porte de l'ascenseur. Tony tourna sa tête pour enquêter, mais Loki attrapa sa mâchoire et le força à le regarder dans les yeux, alors qu'il éjaculait, se laissant complètement aller en Tony, et était-il bizarre pour Tony de vouloir mettre ça sur son cv ? _A donné à un dieu Nordique un des meilleurs orgasmes qu'il ait jamais eu, sinon le meilleur... ?_ Le plaisir semblait se déverser en Loki par vague, le faisant frissonner, mais il continuait à tenir Tony relevé, et ouais c'était super sexy. Et puis ce fut fini, ne laissant rien de plus que des membres tremblants et Loki s'amollissant en lui.

Et les alarmes de la tour précitées.

Retentissant toujours.

Merde.

Loki, qui avait laissé reposer sa tête sur la poitrine de Tony, la releva, riant sans bruit, puis s'empara des lèvres déjà abîmées de Tony pour un nouveau baiser.

« JARVIS ! » cria Tony une fois que Loki le laissa reprendre de l'air. « Éteins les alarmes ! »

Les oreilles de Tony semblèrent sonner de l'absence des alarmes, mais les coups sur la porte de l'ascenseur continuaient, accompagnés par des cris qui ressemblaient fortement au Capitaine et possiblement à Thor. Et merde.

Loki ne semblait pas trop inquiet alors qu'il laissait les genoux de Tony glisser de ses épaules et le laissait tomber – gentiment, mais le laissant toujours tomber – sur le sol. Tony se remit sur ses pieds et regarda vers le plafond.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des alarmes, Jarvis ? » dit Tony. « Car je me souviens que c'était quelque chose comme 'ne déclenche pas les alarmes'. Et puis, soudainement, quelqu'un déclenche les alarmes, et je suis sincèrement confus là, parce que comme je l'ai dit- »

« Monsieur, vos signes vitaux- « répondit délicatement Jarvis.

« Étaient parfaitement sous contrôle. » finit Tony pour l'IA. Il soupira et passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux, comme s'il pouvait retrouver son calme après ce qu'il venait de subir. « Au moins tu as gardé les portes de l'ascenseur closes. »

« Ce... n'est pas de mon fait, Monsieur. »

Tony fronça ses sourcils, puis se tourna vers Loki, qui était déjà magiquement propre et à moitié habillé.

« Ça doit être moi. » admit-il avec un charmant sourire alors qu'il enfilait son t-shirt. Non, attends, Loki était arrivé avec un haut vert, Tony s'en souvenait, car il faisait ressortir ses yeux. Donc d'où venait son t-shirt AC-DC...

« Connard. » dit Tony.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soient les remerciements que je mérite. » dit Loki.

« Rends-moi mon t-shirt. »

« Non. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par non, putain ? »

« Je veux dire que je garde ton t-shirt, et que tu vas laisser tomber le sujet, ou j'ouvre les portes de l'ascenseur. »

« Oh, allez- »

« Tu as une dette envers moi, Stark. »

Tony aurait pu jurer que la température dans l'atelier était descendue d'au moins dix degrés quand ces mots sortirent de la bouche de Loki. Le visage de Loki était encore plus froid. Le silence glacial dura quelques secondes, puis le coin des lèvres de Loki se releva, même si son demi-sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux.

« Les restes de ton jean sont quelque part dans l'atelier. » dit Loki. « L'enchantement que j'ai placé sur les portes de l'ascenseur devrait tenir encore... deux minutes, peut-être trois. Je ne compterai pas dessus, ceci dit. Bonne chance avec ton alibi. »

Avec un signe de tête, Loki s'évanouit dans l'air. A sa place, une carte de rendez-vous vert pâle flottait vers le sol.

Tony se rappela de respirer, et força sa main frissonnante (pas tremblante, frissonnante l'atelier était froid et il était nu à l'exception de ses chaussettes, évidemment qu'il frissonnait, c'était parfaitement normal) à récupérer la carte. L'écriture sur le dos de celle-ci était grande et fine, dans une encre vert foncée, avec de profondes rainures laissées par la pointe du stylo.

_Même heure la semaine prochaine ?_

_############################################_

_*_ L'Uru est le métal indestructible avec lequel est fait Mjolnir, le marteau de Thor.

** Une des répliques du film, lors de la confrontation entre Tony et Loki, juste avant qu'il ne le passe par la fenêtre ;)


End file.
